inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 15 (Crown): Showdown! Akio VS Kazuo
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Blue Eleven *Akio *Kazuo Episode 15 (Crown): Showdown! Akio VS Kazuo "Coach, are we going to bench Yu?" Isamu asked, concerned. "I can still play! Please!" Yu pleaded with the coach. The coach looked at Yu and his injuries. He shook his head, "I really don't think you can, just look at those injuries. I mean, you fell from that height... there's no way you won't get a fractured bone--" "I don't care! Please, we can't lose this!" Yu begged. Isamu cut in, saying, "As the captain of this time, I can't let you do this." He said, patting an arm on Yu. "Please, Captain!" Yu's eyes pleaded with Isamu. The Coach sighed, he didn't really know what to make of this. Yu continued to plead with Isamu and the coach. "Fine, I'll let you keep playing. You're just about as stubborn as that guy over there." The Coach cracked a bit of a laugh and pointed at Oshiro. "But Coach!" Isamu protested. "Don't worry, Captain. I can handle the pain." Isamu was still concerned, but he sighed and said, "Okay then. Just tell us if you need to be switched out." Yu brightened and smiled. "Roger, Captain!" "Isn't that good news, Yu?" Hideyoshi said, jokingly pushing him. Commentator: Team Universe Eleven has decided not to bench Yu! Even though his injuries are awful, how would he be able to contribute to the team again!?! Oh? What's this? Akira and Oshiro are having a face off again! And so the match begins with the whistle! "You won't get me again, Akio." Oshiro-not-Oshiro snorted. "Oh really, wanna bet on that?!" Akira-not-Akira said haughtily. Then he added, "Don't get all cocky just 'cause you completed that shitty hissatsu technique of yours." Oshiro-not-Oshiro then laughed, saying, "Shitty? Says the one who didn't make it in the goal, you brat." Akira-not-Akira then retorted, "Brat?! Excuse you, that's not how you talk to your senpai now is it?" "Get on with the show, man! I'm tired of waiting." Oshiro-not-Oshiro smirked. Angrily, Akira-not-Akira then spun around and kicked the ball really hard at Oshiro-not-Oshiro, but Oshiro-not-Oshiro had really quick reflexes and caught the ball. Akira-not-Akira cursed at this. "Nice save, Oshiro-kun!" Isamu complimented. Oshiro-not-Oshiro grinned at Isamu. He then kicked the ball high up in the air, and Isamu picked it up. Commentator: Isamu is now in possession of the ball! What is he going to do?! Oh! There goes Akira again! "You're not getting past me, you no-good captain!" The redhead smirked. "He's not a no-good captain!" Jun said, defending his brother. "Then show me that he isn't!" "Come on out, FIYAAA STEEPPOO!!" Isamu yelled. "Hah! That puny technique again?! I got past that--!!" Before he could finish his sentence, the flames grew wilder as Isamu ran toward the opponent's goalkeeper. "What the hell?! It grew even stronger?!" "That's nii-san for you!" Jun said happily. Then Isamu looked at Jun, who wasn't marked at all and he was even closer to the goalkeeper. "Jun! Make it in!" And he passed the ball to Jun. "Not gonna happen!" Akira-not-Akira yelled. Then he ran towards Jun, "SPRRINTTO WARRPPOO!!!!" "I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!!" "I'M FACING YOUR GOALKEEPER, NOT YOU!! SO GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" "NEVER!! LET'S DO THIS!! DARRRKKKOO BLIZZARDDDOOO GRADE 2!!!" He yelled. "MAKE IT IN, JUN!!!" Isamu roared. "KUROU!!!" Akira-not-Akira yelled hysterically. "Got you! LET'S DO THIS, TAMAASSHII ZAA HANDDDOOO!!!" He yelled, crossing his arms over his chest and gathered energy to release a huge red hand. "Come on, come on!!!" Jun thought. "AHHHH!!!!" The refree blew the whistle. Commentator: GOALLLL!!!! AT LONG LAST, UNIVERSE ELEVEN HAS FINALLY SCORED YET ANOTHER GOALLL!!! THE SCORE COUNT OF 4-2!!!! "Hah! See that, you brat?!" Oshiro-not-Oshiro taunted. "We have the best team ever!" "No way..." Akira-not-Akira said disappointedly. "Me? Losing?" His mind was about to break. "Bro, get back in here right this instant! You're ruining everything!" "Shut the hell up! I'm not done with him yet!" "But you are, bro. Just forget it." "No!" "You're so stubborn!" Meanwhile, Oshiro-not-Oshiro was also having an argument with Oshiro. "Are you satisified now? Get back inside!" Oshiro demanded. "Why so eager? I need to see him suffer more!" "You sadist. You've had enough of your fun." He sighed, and said, "Looks like Akio is going to fade out soon anyway, but if he comes back out I'm going to have to take over, Shou." "Kazuo, you can't come out whenever you want. Sorry man, but no one on my team even knows about us." "I'm petty sure Akira's team doesn't know about Akio either, Shou." "Whatever, Kazuo. You're my little bro, and you gotta stay inside whenever I tell you to. Got that? Now get back inside!" Kazuo sighed, "When will you tell the others about me?" "When this match is over." "Fine." And so just like that, Oshiro touched his hood and changed back into himself. On the other side, Akira-not-Akira saw this and said, "If that brat comes back out again I'm going to have to take over." "What the hell is your deal man?" "I'll go back inside for now. See ya." "Hey, you're not going to explain?!" "No need. I'll tell you later when your match is over. Ciao." Then Akira-not-Akira turned back into himself again. "Oshiro!" Isamu said, as he saw Oshiro collapse. "Akira taichou!" Isao also yelled, going over to him when he collapsed. Commentator: What's the matter with both of them?! They collapsed at the same time! "No duh." Hideyoshi commented. "Now, now. We should be more concerned with Oshiro." Yu chided. "I suppose so." "What happened?" Takayuki asked, going over to Oshiro. "Man, that was some intense fight between you and Akira!" Kai exclaimed. Oshiro then opened his eyes, and he coughed twice. "Are you alright?" Jun asked. Oshiro glanced up at Isamu and the team, and he blinked then smiled, "Oh yeah, I'm fine." "Hey, what was that all about?" Jun asked. "Hmm?" Oshiro asked, trying to hide it. "We noticed you were acting different than before." Isamu explained. "Oh." Oshiro said, knowing he couldn't hide it anymore. It was the same situation with Akira. "I'll tell you guys all about him." "Him?" Isamu questioned. "Yeah, about my dead twin brother." Preview of Episode 16 (Crown): Relationship Revealed I'm Isamu Sato, and we have finally scored another goal against Blue Eleven, this time Kurou actually had to protect the goal instead of Akira. We are now at the score count of 4-2, with us still losing. However, a huge truth is about one of our teammates is about to revealed! Same goes with Blue Eleven. What's going on?! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! Relationship Revealed!